Izquiar
Naturál | birthplace = | birthday = | age = 1000+ | gender = Male | height = 176cm | weight = 55kg | blood type = | measurements = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = 's Arrancar Army | profession = Interrealm Terrorist | previous profession = Primera | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = Self-Taught | resurrección = Liebre | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Izquiar (イズキーアル, Izukiāru) is an Naturál (自在破面 (アランカル・ナチュラル), Arankaru Naturaru; Spanish for "To Tear Off Naturally", Japanese for "Freely Ripped Mask") born out of a . Among others of his race, Izquiar stands out for his completeness, bearing extraordinary similarities to a as a result of his unique method of conception. However, after a number of events leading to his exile from 's , Izquiar would eventually become one of the de-facto rulers of following the and 's death. Being driven to a slow death by his boredom, Izquiar has since began to take individual action against other spiritual realms — such as . He openly engages in warfare and is considered to be an extreme threat to all spiritual realms he has encountered. Appearance Izquiar's distinguishing feature is his bright orange hair, noted to be the color of illustrious flames. Notably, his bloodthirsty nature and reckless form of combat often caused his hair to be blotched with red. Complementing his hair is his pale complexion. He is noted to be extraordinarily fair, to the point where he has an umbrella in overly hot or sunny locations due to the possibility of sunburn. Izquiar's also noted for his bright blue eyes, thought to be almost aqua-like in color. Notably, despite being an incredibly menacing individual, Izquiar's face is almost baby-like in terms of structure and features. He has a somewhat rounded face, with a soft nose and thin lips. In terms of physique, Izquiar can be considered quite a spectacle to others. Due to the numerous years he had as an Espada, on top of his constant exposure to intensive conflict — physical and spiritual — Izquiar's body is in peak form. While by no means excessively muscular, he has notable tone across the majority of his muscles, despite this being hidden quite clearly by his attire. Nevertheless, when exposed in the midst of combat — a rather frequent tendency — it is clear that Izquiar's is not slacking in his physical prowess. When a member of Aizen's Espada, Izquiar abided by the dress code they all conformed to, although his attire added a personal touch that made it look akin to a chinese martial arts uniform, but white. Following his escape, Izquiar has since drastically changed his outfit to accommodate for his new occupation — but also for his heightened activity in combat. He is typically witnessed in garb opposite to his original outfit, wearing a black top that reaches down to his knees, and elbow-length sleeves that display the uniform's white interior. He also wears light grey, loose pants that reach down to his calves as well as a pair of black flats. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Liebre (夜兎神 (リエブレー), Rieburē; Spanish for "Hare", Japanese for "Night Rabbit God") Trivia Quotes References Category:Males Category:Former Espada